Y el infierno comienza
by nekonee-chan
Summary: Severus Snape es un chico normal de 17 años, el cual es ignorado por toda la escuela y fastidiado por un grupo de bandalos. ¿como podria el conocer a una alegre y linda chica cambiar esto? ¿y por que Sirius esta enojado? AU, SB/SS, SS/OC OC/?
1. Chapter 1

neko: hola a todos este es nuestro primer fic de harry potter, es un sirius/severus. aunque al principio estara involucrado con mi OC. tal vez agregue otra pareja en el futuro.  
>inner: al ser el primer fanfic se aceptan criticas<br>neko: hai pero no sean muy malos, ne? siempre he sido buena creando historias en mi mente pero a la hora de ponerlas en papel a veces... pues... se me va la idea.  
>inner: asi que sean buenos y no nos regañen mucho.<br>N/I: ¡ disfrutenlo ! n.O

disclaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de harry potter.  
>_<p>

Era de mañana y unos rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana golpeando la cara de un joven de 17 que se encontraba plácidamente dormido. De pronto el reloj marco las 6:30am y la alarma sonó, una mano salió de debajo de las cobijas y la muchacho se levanto de la cama sus profundos ojos negros apenas abiertos, su cabello negro alborotado alrededor de su cara y su ropa por ningún lado.

Miro alrededor, suspiro, no podía creer que ya era el primer día de clases, 'y la tortura empieza' pensó pesadamente.

Levantándose Lentamente se dirigió al closet de donde tomo un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga larga azul marino, por ultimo tomo una chamarra gris la cual le quedaba como 2 tallas más miro en su espejo de cuerpo completo, la verdad es que era una persona atractiva, su cuerpo era delgado pero algo musculoso, su piel era de un color claro como de una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos eran de un café oscuro aunque tendrías que mirarlo de cerca para notarlo. Su Cabello era de un negro profundo, le llegaba hasta poco arriba de los hombros y se encontraba peinado por la mitad mostrando su , a pesar de todo esto nadie se tomaba la molestia en notarlo, era por eso que nunca se molestaba en tratar de verse bien.

Se miro una vez más y permitió que una sonrisa se posara en su rostro al igual que un ligero rubor al recordar lo que paso ese verano.

*****Flashback****  
>Se encontraba sentado leyendo cerca del lago del campamento al que su papa lo había enviado para que no lo molestara mientras padre era un adicto al trabajo que le evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo, culpaba de eso a su gran parecido con su madre, quien había muerto cuando el tenia parecer a su padre le dolía recordarle, y por eso mismo no podía verle durante mucho tiempo y su trabajo era lo que mantenía su mente padre trabajaba en una compañía de construcción y no tenía tiempo para cuidar de el. Suspiro, no es como si nunca hubiera estado solo, después de todo nunca estaba en casa.<p>

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, a la orilla del lago se encontraba una chica de su edad, traía puesta una falda negra con botas del mismo color y unas medias rojas a la mitad de la pierna. Usaba una blusa de tirantes roja con el dibujo de un gato. Su pelo negro le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda en la parte de atrás mientras que en el frente tenía unos mechones abajo del mentón.

"¡ Hola! " dijo parecer estaba tan ocupado observándola que no se dio cuenta de que la joven le había mirado y acercado a hablar con el.

"Hola" dijo sin emoción alguna

" soy Metzli pero mis amigos me dicen Met, ¿y tu como te llamas?"

La miro durante un momento pensando si debería respondedor o solo marcharse, La chica se veía agradable y parecía que solo buscaba platicar con el, así que decidió que le daría una oportunidad. "mi nombre es Severus"

"Severus" repitió lentamente como examinando el nombre, sonrió " es un lindo nombre, dime ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?"

**** Fin Flashback ****

Ese fue el inicio de un gran verano, Met resulto ser una gran persona se divirtieron y aprendieron mucho el uno del otro. Lamentablemente el campamento termino y tuvieron que decir adiós, pero lo que ocurrió la noche antes de que regresaran a sus casas es algo que jamás olvidaría.

*****Flashback****  
>Met y el se encontraban sentados en una manta frente al lago, la Luna llena brillaba sobre ellos.<p>

" Sev?"

"mph" gruño en respuesta

" quiero pedirte algo antes de que nos despidamos mañana".

Volteo a verla y vio que tenía la cabeza agachada y que un sonrojo se encontraba en sus mejillas.

"¿si? " pregunto curioso de lo que le pediría.

"esto... Yo... yo quería... es decir... ejem. ¡Quiero dormir contigo!"

"... ¡¿QUE?"

" b-bueno veras siempre dicen que tu primera vez debe ser con alguien en quien confíes y..." sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo y sus ojos miraban al lado contrario.

"... Mira Met yo te quiero mucho pero no de esa manera es decir. Eres muy lindo y todo pero... ¿Por que te ríes?" pregunto levemente molesto.

"Perdón, es que no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio solo, que en estos días te has vuelto mi mejor amigo y pues yo... Solo quisiera que tú fueras el primero y ya sabes intentarlo"

La miro por un momento, la verdad es que era muy linda y era su primera amiga... Tenia que confesar que el también era primerizo y tenia curiosidad. Él confiaba en ella...

" esta bien, supongo que podríamos intentarlo" acepto mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado.

**** Fin Flashback ****

Esa noche los dos durmieron juntos, fue algo fantástico. Aunque al final decidieron que ellos solo querían ser amigos ambos estaban felices de haber compartido su primera noche. Al día siguiente se despidieron y prometieron mantenerse en contacto.Y ahora estaba aquí apunto de ir a su preparatoria el lugar donde adoraban torturarlo e ignorarlo. Suspiro por última vez tomando su mochila y bajando para dirigirse a la escuela, lo bueno de vivir a cuatro calles de esta es que podía ir caminando.

En el piso de abajo su padre se encontraba desayunando vestido en un traje gris.

"buenos días" saludo su papa. El era un hombre alto, pelo castaño obscuro, piel tan blanca como la suya y ojos de color negro.

"hola" respondió sin animo "me voy"

" ¿no vas a desayunar?"

" no tengo hambre" respondió saliendo de la casa "¡nos vemos!"

Salió de la casa y empezó a caminar hacia la prepa. 'quien tendría apetito cuando se dirige al infierno mismo' pensó amargamente. Desde el primer día de clases había sido acosado y molestado. Nadie en la escuela parecía interesarse en el, la mayoría del tiempo lo ignoraban y hablaban con el solo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Después de 10 minutos de caminar pudo ver un edificio de 3 pisos de color blanco, en la entrada y alrededor de este se podían ver varios jóvenes de 15 a 18 añ cuando se encontraba frente a la entrada sonó la campana anunciando que era hora de entrar.

"Y el infierno comienza" murmuro pesadamente para si mismo mientras entraba.  
>_<p>

neko: bueno esto es todo por ahora

inner: dejen reviews!

neko: hai... tambien se aceptan criticas y consejos nyyaa!

N/I: nos vemos...n.n


	2. Tal vez esto no sea tan malo

neko: ohayo! he aqui el segundo capitulo de esta mi primer historia de Harry Potter

inner: queremos agradecer a Kuro0Dango por su review

neko: y aunque fue el unico lo agradecemos y esperamos que mas adelante recibamos mas.

N/I: Disfrutenlo!

"hablar"

'pensamientos'

* * *

><p>Caminaba lentamente por los concurridos pasillos, rogando por que no se encontrara a los marauders como se hacían llamar.<p>

Pronto se vio en la entrada de su salón de clases, enderezándose entro al salón con la cabeza en alto. Al entrar todos los murmullos y voces se detuvieron, suspiro, siempre pasaba eso y sin embargo no dejaba de ser molesto, decidió ignorarlos y se sentó en el que avía sido su lugar desde que empezó la preparatoria. El ultimo banco del lado derecho del salón.

'bien hasta ahora todo va bien...'

"vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí"

'era demasiado bueno para ser verdad' pensó amargamente. Delante de el se encontraba un joven de su edad, mas alto que el por 10 o 15 centímetros, su cabello castaño obscuro caía al nivel de sus hombros, sus ojos grises brillaban con malicia al igual que la sonrisa en su cara.

"que quieres Black" pregunto molesto

" ¿oye snivellus esa no es forma de hablarle a tus amigos no es así?"

" por que no me dicen que quieren y se largan de una vez" gruño entre dientes

" parece que alguien esta de humor, que sucede snivellus estas en tus días" dijo otro muchacho con cabello negro, de ojos color avellana y lentes. A cada uno de sus lados se encontraba un joven bajito pelirrojo, su nombre Petter Pettigrew, y el otro era de su misma estatura cabello color arena y ojos color miel, Remus Lupin.

'genial y ahora también sus amiguitos están aquí' "déjame solo Potter, por que no tu y tus perros falderos se van a buscar algo productivo que hacer."

"aw snivi hieres mis sentimientos" replico burlonamente

Antes de que la pelea pudiera continuar el profesor entro al salón y todos se sentaron en su lugar.

"ya continuaremos esto" le Amenazo Sirius

Ignorando la amenaza Severus empezó a pensar en como odiaba la escuela, pero sobre todo a los marauders y ese maldito apodo que le habían puesto.

Todo porque el día antes del primer día en la prepa su querida abuela murió, lo que resulto en un Severus el cual lloró todo el día, estaba tan triste que ni siquiera se acordó de comer mucho menos bañarse, ese día lloro hasta que se durmió y al día siguiente se despertó faltando solo 10 minutos para que empezaran las clases, por lo cual no solo llego tarde sino hecho un desastre. Y claro ese día tenía que encontrarse con Potter y su banda (quienes le odiaban por haber sido amigo de la infancia con Lily Evans amor platónico de Potter) quienes le dijeron a toda la escuela que nunca se bañaba y crearon ese apodo. desde entonces todos le evitaban y decian cosas de el, tambien lo llamaban graciento por la forma en la que su oscuro cabello brillaba, solo que asi era su pelo no tenia nada que ver con su higiene personal, la cual era muy buena por cierto.

Volvió su atención a la clase donde el profesor hablaba de lo que verían ese año y todo eso. De repente se escucho que tocaban la puerta el profesor fue a responder, los murmullos comenzaron en cuanto el profesor salió del salon, él aprovecho para leer uno de sus libros de gastronomia, olvide mencionarlo Severus queria ser chef, cocinar era algo que disfrutaba y era muy bueno en ello, claro que a pocos o mas bien dicho a nadie excepto tres personas les habia contado sobre esto.

Poco después el profesor regreso al salon interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y llamando la atencion de todos..

" bien alumnos pongan atención" todos se callaron y voltearon hacia el maestro " este semestre tendremos una nueva alumna, pasa por favor".

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su respiración se detuvo y si se veía en un espejo estaba seguro que podría ver su boca tan abierta que se habria preocupado su su mente no estuviera enfocada en otra cosa.

Frente a toda la clase se encontraba Metzli, con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo dejando suelto la parte corta que le llegaba a la barbilla, traía puesto un vestido gris de tirantes a la mitad de la pierna con una blusa debajo de manga larga rosa que mostraba sus hombros y unas botas rosas.

"Hola mi nombre es Metzli Dayana, pero todos me dicen Met es un gusto conocerlos" sonreía mientras decía esto, de pronto su mirada se poso en él, sus hermosos ojos cafés se abrieron mostrando sorpresa y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas apiñonadas, al igual que una radiante sonrisa que derretiria el corazon mas frio.

" bien por que no te sientas a un lado de Severus" le ofreció el profesor apuntando en su direccion

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder, alguien la interrumpió.

" profesor no creo que ella quiera sentarse cerca de ese apestoso grasiento" grito James

" si no creo que soporte el olor" respondió Sirius cruelmente

Todo el salón se empezó a reír mientras Severus solo agachaba la cabeza y apretaba la orilla de su banco tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

"Sirius, James si continúan se quedaran castigados"

" de hecho profesor me encantaría sentarme cerca de Sev" dijo Met caminando hacia Severus con una sonrisa en sus labios, se detuvo frente a el " me alegro de volvernos a ver" dicho esto se agacho y planto un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, despues se sento en su lugar.

Toda la clase quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de que el profesor saliera de su trance y comenzara de nuevo con la lección.

" mph... Como iba diciendo este semestre..."

Las palabras perdieron sentido cuando volteo a ver a la que era su mejor amiga y esta le giñara un ojo, una sonrisa triunfante en sus rosados y carnosos labios.

Mirando a su alrededor noto las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros de clases, quienes murmuraban entre ellos. También noto la mirada de Sirius la cual mostraba enojo y otra cosa que no sabía identificar.

* * *

><p>'Tal vez este año no sea tan malo después de todo' pensó correspondiendo la sonrisa antes de ambos voltear al frente de la clase.<p>

neko: ku ku ku empieza la diversion

inner: es tiempo de que Siri-kun sufra un poco ¬u¬

N/I: nos vemos despues no olviden dejar reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos aqui esta el tercer capitulo. disfrutenlo n.n

disclaimer: no me pertenece nada excepto esta historia.

* * *

><p>Las clases habían le habían parecido eternas, tenía dos clases de español antes del receso para almorzar y estas mismas fueron tortura.<p>

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a Met, ¿que hacia ahí? ¿Por qué no le dijo que asistiría a una escuela nueva? ¿Por qué no le dijo que iría a SU escuela?

Como respuesta a sus plegarias sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase. Alumnos se levantaron rápidamente de su asiento y prácticamente corrieron a la puerta.

Sintió como una mano tomaba la suya y lo arrastraba fuera del salón, apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar su mochila. Al principio sintió pánico de que fuera Black o alguno de sus amigos tratando de alejarlo de la vista de los demás para poder golpearlo, pero al levantar la vista y encontrarse con unos amables ojos cafés y una encantadora sonrisa se dejo arrastrar.

Caminaron un tiempo y no se detuvieron hasta estar frente a la cafetería, ojos curiosos y murmullos los siguieron durante todo el camino.

De pronto sintió unos delgados brazos rodear su cuello y un cuerpo pegarse al suyo en un abrazo.

"te extrañe" salió el murmullo de esos rosados labios.

" yo también" permitió que una sonrisa adornara sus labios mientras correspondía el abrazo "¿por qué no me dijist-"

"quería sorprenderte" le interrumpió, se separo del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos " ¿e- estas molesto?" había temor tanto en su voz como en sus ojos, temor de haber molestado al que era su mejor amigo.

"NO, yo... Es decir...solo me sorprendió"

"eh! Entonces la misión fue cumplida exitosamente, ne?" le guiño el ojo juguetonamente

"ja... Supongo que sí. Será mejor que comamos la verdad es que no desayune nada"

"si yo también tengo hambre"

Entraron a la cafetería juntos, después de comprar su comida se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana.

"oye Sev, esos chicos, los que dijeron esas cosas de ti en la clase son los tales marauders" pregunto una vez que se habían sentado.

Severus la miro y suspiro antes de responder " si son ellos" respondió secamente

"Mmm... Y quien era el tal Sirius?"

"el segundo en hablar el que no usaba lentes"

"con que ese... Es sexy, ahora entiendo porque te gusta" le dijo pícaramente.

Severus pasó por cinco diferentes tonos de rojo antes de gritar " ¡EL NO ME GUSTA!"Con semejante grito la mitad de la escuela volteo en su dirección. Al sentir toda la atención en el pelinegro solo bajo la cabeza y siguió comiendo lentamente, a su lado Met sonreía ante su actitud infantil.

"tranquilo Sev, era solo una broma" se mantuvo pensativa durante un momento " ¿el no te gusta verdad?" preguntó apenas audible

La atmósfera era pesada, ninguno respiraba mientras se miraban fijamente esperando la respuesta.

"clar-"

"no mientas" le interrumpió severamente, respiro profundamente y le miro a los ojos " no me importa" dijo fuerte y a la vez tan suavemente " no me importa cuál sea la respuesta Sev, tu eres mi amigo y pase lo que pase siempre te apoyare, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sorprendido se había quedado sin habla, los ojos de ella mostraban comprensión, cariño y otros sentimientos que le hacían sentirse bien. Sonrió, era por eso que se habían hecho amigos, de alguna manera eran tan diferentes h a la vez iguales.

"no lo sé" respondió inseguro " es decir me han molestado desde el primer día de clases, pero… es complicado, no sé si lo entenderías " su tono era exasperado.

"pruébame, es decir lo peor que puede pasar es que me ría un poco, ne" sabia por su tono que bromeaba.

"yo… yo lo odio, lo odio por todo lo que me ha hecho, lo que ha dicho, pero…" suspiro cansadamente mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos "al mismo tiempo es como si me atrajera, como si me gustara, argh" gruño.

Una mano se apoyo en su hombro calmándolo "es normal Sev es decir hay una línea muy delgada entre el odio y el amor."

"supongo" dijo quedamente. "pero ¿esto no te molesta? Es decir pensé que yo te gustaba" ante la pregunta un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la joven.

"si… bueno" suspiro y lo miro a los ojos "Sev sabes que te amo y aunque no lo admitas en voz alta se que tú me amas a mí, solo que no de esa forma. Es decir, el sexo es grandioso" sonrió internamente al ver como el otro se sonrojaba "y los besos y todo lo que hacemos. Pero eso es solo para liberan la tensión sexual, tu y yo acordamos que esto pararía cuando alguno de los dos empezara a salir con alguien, así que en cuanto tu y Sirius se den el primer beso o se manoseen no mas amigos con derechos, ¿está bien?"

"bien" respondió acalorado "gracias, se que haces todo esto por mi" respondió más calmado.

Una sonrisa malvada adorno los labios de Met "ahora solo hay que lograr que el se enamore de ti" sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño antes de cometer alguna travesura "es hora del plan "logras que Black se de cuanta de lo sexy que es Severus" hizo una pose dramática mientras decía esto. "Mmm… tenemos que pensar en un nombre más corto"

"¿Qué? Ah no, no esto es mala idea. No haremos ningún plan d-"se detuvo al darse cuenta que su amiga ya no estaba junto a él, sino que corría fuera de la cafetería "demonios" maldijo por lo bajo. Su amiga era algo dramática a veces, por lo tanto esto del plan iba en serio.

Severus corrió para alcanzarla y al estar a su lado la miro confundido "¿A dónde vas?"

"vamos, plural. Tenemos que planear como haremos todo esto del enamoramiento"

"dime que es una broma. Mira incluso si a mí me gusta SI- er Black, no hay manera de que el sienta lo mismo"

La adolescente dejo de caminar y dio media vuelta para verlo a la cara, la falda de su vestido levantándose levemente al hacerlo " Sev eso no lo sabes, es decir ¿por qué no? ¿Te has visto? Tu piel es blanca como la porcelana, tu cuerpo está muy bien formado, tu cabello es suave y brillante y tus ojos hermosos y profundos " le guiño un ojo antes de contestar "y yo me voy a encargar de que él se de cuanta, aunque tenga que gritárselo en la cara". Se dio la vuelta y corrió rumbo al salón.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en el mismo punto, los ojos abiertos y tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado, ¿en serio Met lo veía así? Un momento, dijo gritárselo en la cara. "¡Met espera!" corrió tras de ella lo más rápido que pudo, maldita sea ella por ser deportista "estás loca no puedes hacer eso"

"si puedo y lo hare si es necesario" respondió sin detenerse.

"¡no entiendes lo que quieres hacer!" Ya casi la tenía.

"¡claro que sí!" reía sin parar le encantaba molestar a Sev y que él la persiguiera hasta alcanzarla. "atrápame si puedes L-E-N-T-O.

Comprendiendo que estaba jugando se relajo. Por un momento de verdad pensó que lo haría, con una sonrisa acelero su paso no le dejaría gana.

OoO

En el salón de clases cuatro jóvenes platicaban alegremente sobre su verano.

"ja... Así que cuando fui a la playa con mis papas me encontré con lily y pasamos el resto del verano juntos" sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras lo decía.

"que suerte tienes prongs yo tuve que soportar a mi familia todo el verano y a los discursos de mi mamá" respondió casi llorando " fue horrible nosotr-"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entro corriendo una joven con vestido negro o trato de entrar, porque justo a unos pasos de la puerta fue prácticamente tacleada por otra figura gris, ambas cayeron al piso frente a los ojos de los cuatro sorprendidos chicos.

"pero qué demonios" Sirius estaba a punto de correr a ayudar a la joven pensando que estaba huyendo de la segunda persona cuando unas carcajadas que lo detuvieron.

Los cuatro muchachos se acercaron para ver lo que pasaba. En el piso se encontraba la chica nueva, su vestido negro por ningún lado, su respiración agitada y sus manos sostenidas a cada lado de su cabeza por... '¡snivellus!' pensaron los marauders al mismo tiempo. Encima de la alumna nueva se encontraba Severus su ropa igualmente desarreglada, su pelo alborotado, sus manos mantenían las de ella a cada lado de su cabeza y una de sus rodillas se encontraba en medio de las piernas de ella.

Ambos tenían las mejillas rosas por el esfuerzo, parecía que hubieran corrido un maratón.

Era una imagen de verdad comprometedora. Pero lo más raro era que ambos se estaban riendo, no una risita ligera, ¡ERAN CARCAJADAS! Severus Snape, el antisocial de la escuela el que nunca mostraba emociones se estaba riendo.

"¿eh? Si tenias tantas ganas Sev solo tenias que decirlo, podríamos haber ido al armario del conserje" dijo pícaramente Metzli.

"lo siento es que eres tan sexy que no pude resistirme" su tono era juguetón

"¿en serio?" lambio su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído donde susurro " porque no me muestras que tan sexy crees que soy" con su lengua delineo el contorno de su oreja atrapando entra sus labios el lóbulo y succionándolo lentamente.

Esto provoco un leve gemido por parte de Severus, en un movimiento casi imperceptible el pelinegro junto salvajemente sus labios con los de ellas en un pasional beso.

Para ellos esto era normal y no significaba nada importante era una forma de liberar la tensión como lo habían discutido antes, sin embargo, los cuatro espectadores no estaban enterados de su…acuerdo.

Sirius sintió como algo en su interior se encendía, una rabia inexplicable se apodero de él y antes de saberlo ya se encontraba justo al lado de la "pareja" en el suelo.

"¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!"

Los dos en el piso se separaron y miraron lo que sucedía, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer y enfrente de quien.

Met miro de Severus al grupo de chicos, por último se enfoco en Sirius observando su expresión, su lenguaje corporal y los sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos.

La campana sonó y se escucho como los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar al aula de nuevo, al igual que los profesores.

Lo miro durante un tiempo, sonrió maliciosamente, ambos se levantaron del suelo." Tal parece que si está interesado" susurro a Severus. "parece que si habrá un plan, ¿ne?" le giño un ojo antes de caminar a su lugar.

* * *

><p>bueno esto es todo por ahora. dejen reviews. y muchas gracias a los que ya lo hicieron.<p>

¡SON GRANDIOSOS!


End file.
